Sacrifices
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: "Juvia it is not that simple… Even if it was do you realize how much pain you'll put yourself into?" "All powerful magic comes at a price", It just matters at how much some people are willing to pay? Multi-chapter. Gruvia, slow-burn Nalu. Rated T for now could be subject to rating change.
1. Chapter 1:Questions

**Well everyone I have taken the step to do a multi-chapter story. That's right! You heard correct a multi-chapter story!**

 **I just made the foolish decision to start when I am to return on campus for spring semester. Anywho…. I'm just gonna leave this here…**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Juvia didn't know what to say to her husband. Currently she was sitting on the exam table the paper crinkling at the slightest move she made. Gray however, was pacing back and forth. He actually had been pacing for the past hour. They both had been nervous when they had walked to the OBGYN. Two years, two years of their marriage and they had not been able to conceive. "Gray darling…"

"What?" He stopped mid-stride. He really didn't know.

"Juvia doesn't think the healer will appreciate the hole you're putting into the floor." She did however enjoy the state of undress Gray was in at the moment. Gray was currently standing in the room in only the pair of blue silk boxers she bought him their first anniversary.

That was one of the best nights of her life. Especially when….

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The door started to open to reveal a small woman with short brown hair. "Misses Fullbuster," her nose was still looking down on her clipboard.

"Good afternoon, Kuorini-san." Juvia greeted giving a slightly bow of her head.

The woman raised her head, "Mister Fullbuster please put your clothes back on. We only deal with the inner anatomy."

"Huh?" Gray questioned until he looked down, he turned his head to his wife. She merely winked of course she wouldn't say anything, "Sorry."

Juvia turned to woman in front of her, Juvia couldn't tell if the woman could tell if she was nervous. She couldn't help, "I'm sorry to tell you Juvia, but it seems you're…"

* * *

The walk from the healer's office was quiet, too quiet. Gray had noticed how Juvia just hung her head. He let his feet lead him and his wife to their home. He gazed up to see gray clouds slowly drifting in.

He unlocked the door and quietly pushed it open, he extended his arm to allow Juvia to go first. He hadn't noticed it before but as Juvia passed noticed her puffy cheeks, and red eyes. She was crying, "Juvia…"

"Juvia's…" Her voice faded as she ran up the stairs.

Gray watched her retreating form. He should have known she would blame herself. He walked up the steps slowly trying to work through the words he was going to say to his wife. Towards the top of the steps her cries of pain became louder, and louder.

He turned into their room to find the rain woman curled into a ball in the middle of their bed. "J-j-j-Juvia's a ter-r-rible wife…" She curled into herself even further. Gray didn't know nor did he care if Juvia had noticed him yet. He slowly made his way to their bed. "Ju-Juvia wished t-t-o provide her d-da-arl-ling with a c-c-child..." Gray sighed before he gently scooped the woman into his arms.

"Stop talking like that…" He mumbled into her hair.

"Gray's g-g-gonna leave J-J-Juvia…"

Gray kissed her forehead, "Who told you something stupid like that?"

She burrowed her head further into his warm chest. Why was he being so kind? He should be disappointed in her, "Are you u-p-pset that Juvia's w-w-womb…"

"Will you stop…" He pulled her so close she could escape him easily, "We'll figure out another way." He gently stroked her hair. He could feel how ridged her body had went against his.

A felt more tears hit his chest. He looked down and smirked; of course he had lost his shirt within this mess. He could barely make out what she muttering through her tears. Her body shaking as tear after tear.

 _If she keeps it up she'll run herself dry…_

He could feel the emotion behind his wife's tear slowly start to change. She did not sound as though she was in pain. Rather than tears of sorrow raking her body he could feel warmth. These tears were not because of the news that Juvia was barren, but because _he_ was willing to give their family another chance.

He held her against him as her tears slowed. He wasn't going to let her go until he knew for sure she was okay. Juvia's breathing starting to even out as she curled herself more into her husband.

He felt Juvia's fingers gently drawing lines along his chest. She cleared her throat, "When Juvia was little…" she lowly spoke tilting her head slightly, "Juvia wanted to rescued by a handsome prince. Then, somewhere down the line we would fall in love and get married." Gray shifted to allow Juvia to raise her shoulder onto his shoulder.

Gray saw that smile sneaking up onto her face. She always like to refer to him as her prince. So he shouldn't be surprised that she wanted everything to go according to plan. He should have guessed she had their future planned out, and she was bound and determined they saw it through.

"Then what?"

Juvia smiled gently up at him before she gently kissed his shoulder blade. "Juvia hoped to have two children… a boy and a girl." Gray allowed his fingers to squeeze his wife's side, "A little boy before a little girl to protect her…"

Gray took her chin within his fingers to tilt her head up to look at him. Gray gently pressed his lips against hers, "That sounds like a great dream." He began before he placed a kissed onto her shoulder, "Every good fairy tale needs a bump in the road before the princess can get her happy ending."

Juvia turned so she was looking straight at her husband. He quirked his eyebrows at down at her, Juvia knew he was challenging her. Just like when they are in their early twenties. He was always challenging her to prove her love to him…

 _ **("That was all in her head," Gray mumbled as he took another swing of his beer, "Honestly that woman is persistent!")**_

Juvia smiled at him as she threw herself at him for a series of quick kisses. The speed of the kisses started to slow down. Each one slowly turning from simple chaste ones to one which had emotion.

A low rumble erupted from Gray's body as he pulled away from his wife's lips. Allowing himself to travel lower, he gently nipped the side of her neck, "Doesn't mean we have to stop trying?" Gray smirked when felt the water woman shiver.

"But..." As all she got out before Gray rolled them over. He shushed her before slowly kissed along her jaw.

Her soft mews of approval allowed him to press forward. He brought his lips back to hers as to give her a tender kiss. Juvia responded in kind. Her lips responded without hesitation. He wasn't surprised when the her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth. Gray smirked into the kiss as he teased her sides. As she allowed her tongue to beg for an opening Gray only poked out his tongue just barely between his lips. Juvia whimpered slightly at the action. She knew he was teasing her. He had done it plenty of times to before, and each time nearly had flustered the woman.

 _ **Two could play at the game...**_

Juvia wasted no time hooking her foot around her husband waist. Her arms came to rest on his shoulders in time for her to be able to flip their positions. Juvia allowed her hips to roll into her darling's. She felt a rush at his groan in respond to her actions. He honestly could not get enough of the water woman.

They lost themselves in pleasuring in each other. Reminding themselves with pleasant moans and quiet whimpers that they were meant for one another. Once they were done they laid together in a pile of limbs waiting for sleep to take them.

Gray smiled down at the woman fast asleep in his arms. He did have his moments where he could be distant even to his wife. However, when she needed him most he could make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Tonight he was going to remind her that he loved her no matter what. He was determined.

* * *

"There's Juvia's favorite little man!" Juvia cooed as she lifted a little round face baby into her child in questioned simply gave a toothless grin at the blunette. A small hand reach up to reach for the water woman's face. Juvia smiled as she gently grasped the little one's hand before she ambushes it with kisses. "You got to stop growing!"

Gajeel scoffed as he look over at his friend, "Gah, he needs to learn nighttime is for sleeping." He gave the gurgling baby a small smirk.

Levy glared at her husband, "Gajeel..."

Gajeel merely look at his shrimp before he rolled his eyes, "You're just as tired as me."

Juvia rolled her eyes at the paired as she continued to shower attention on the little Redfox. She gave a wide smile as she hugged the child, "What? Is your daddy being silly?" She cooed further.

She couldn't help herself whenever she was another a small baby, this feeling always over took her. She wanted nothing but to cradle them close to her heart. Before the visit Juvia had hoped that someday she would have a child of her own.

Maybe with Gray's eyes, her nose. What type of magic would he inherit? No! She couldn't think like that, if Gray was determined for them to have a family. She had to keep thinking positive herself. They still could adopt!

Levy crossed her arms at him as she moved so she could look at him in the eyes, "You love Ferrous and you know it..."

"If you say so…"

Juvia noticed Gajeel exceed partner looking at him skeptically as he brought his cup of tea towards him, "You were the one who was running through as baby-proofing the apartment."

Gajeel turned to glare at his cat while Levy giggled behind her hand. "Why anyone would want a lot of kids is beyond me..." Gajeel noticed how the water woman stiffened at the comment. He had been the first she had of her condition, but in typical Gajeel style he had let his insensitivity get the best of him.

"Yea…" Juvia sighed quietly before looking at little one she was holding in her arms. She let her hand gently stroke the side of the baby's face, "Juvia guesses some people are insane…"

Levy took the chance to hit her husband on the back of the head, causing him to gripe, "I'm sorry for him Juvia. He still can be oblivious to people's emotions."

"It's fine Levy." Juvia smiled at the other blunette. The thought of being barren still stung Juvia. She so wished to be a mother, and many others in the guild knew it too. They could see the way Juvia acted around Gajeel and Levy's son. She spoiled the child rotten, and tend to him as much as she could before had to hand him back to his parents.

A high-pitched cried sounded through the guild. Juvia looked down to see the bundle with a bright red face. "Hush little one…" Juvia coaxed as she gently rocked the little bundle back and forth.

Ferrous screams continued until Levy gently lifted the bundle from Juvia's arms. Levy had a blanket draped over her shoulder before she shrugged off the shoulder of her shirt, "He's just hungry..."

"Oh..." Juvia blushed lightly she knew breastfeeding was a natural thing. She however did not know if she would have made the decision.

Levy waved at her embarrassment, "I don't know why you're so nervous! Breastfeeding is perfectly natural. Plus, babies that breast tend to be strong and healthy..."

Juvia allowed herself to ignore Levy's breastfeeding rant. Healthy... Yes that's it! She knew how she and Gray were going to have a child.

* * *

Across the room sat Gray and Erza who were watching the scene. Erza smiled at the water woman. The water woman truly had a gift. "She would make a wonderful mother…"

Gray gave a sad smile, "She would…" He sighed quietly. He really wished he could see Juvia hold their little bouncing baby in her lap, "I wish the chance wasn't taken away from her…"

Erza's eyebrows came together at hearing that, "What are you talking about Gray?"

"All powerful magic comes at a price," He began as he slipped from his mug, "The healer told us because of Juvia's water magic her body can not bare children."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Erza put her hand on top of Gray's arm.

Gray sighed shifting in his seat to see Juvia looking over at their table, "It just means we find another way." He smiled brightly over to the water mage. She returned the smile with one of her own. Turning on her heel she started over towards her husband, "Fullbusters never give up!"

Erza smiled as she looked at her little brother, "There's always adoption..." She look at him with a knowing look. "Besides you would be able to pass on your ice-make magic just as Ur did to you and Lyon."

"You're right."

Ezra smile gently as she took a sip of her tea, "Then maybe we can finally have an Ice wizard who can keep their clothes on..."

He look down to see him sitting there in white boxers with red hearts on them, the ones Juvia bought him for Valentine's day. He should seriously talk to her about the times she buys him underwear. "Shit…"

"Gray Darling, Juvia would like to talk to you for a moment?"

Gray couldn't help his surprise, "Of course..."

* * *

Gray stared at his wife. They had moved so they were behind a pillar in the main hall. He couldn't believe what Juvia was saying, "What brought on all this?"

Juvia lowered her gazed as she rubbed her fingers together, "It was just a thought…" Juvia sighed as she brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Juvia thought since Juvia's eggs are healthy, and Gray darling is more than…"

Gray raised his hand to stop her from speaking, "Are you sure this is what you wish?"

Juvia turned her head away to eye the main door, "Honestly, Juvia's not sure…"

"Then no," Gray moved to step in her line of view, "I'm not putting you through that!"

"Is Gray darling punishing Juvia?" She hissed glaring at the man who was her husband, "Juvia thought you would be happy! It is a chance for Gray darling and Juvia to have a child of our own!"

Gray sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He didn't know how this water woman could be so boar-headed sometimes. The end was all she saw on _too_ many occasions. "Juvia it's not going to be so easy!"

That caused the water woman to puff up, "And why not! Juvia thinks it will be good for her and Gray darling! Think about it, we can the birth of our little angel!"

Gray stopped as he saw a fire light in his wife's eyes, "Juvia it is not that simple… Even if it was do you realize how much pain you'll put yourself into?"

"Juvia doesn't understand…"

Gray laid a gentle hand on her arms before he tilted her head up to look at him, "Just wait, please… We'll think of something…"

"WE'RE BACK!" Juvia and Gray turned their heads so see Natsu and Lucy walking through the door of the guild.

Juvia lowered her head as she bit her lip. _**Juvia's sorry her darling but this is something she has to do…**_

* * *

Juvia didn't know why she was nervous it was just Lucy. Lucy, the girl _who_ Juvia had accused of being in love with Gray. Lucy, who seem to always have something happen to her. Lucy, who was always willing to help anyone in Fairy Tail no matter what.

Yes... Lucy.

Perhaps that's why she was so nervous. Her request could be something that could cause the blonde to turn on their already shaky friendship. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

 _ **Oh no! What is Juvia's hand doing?**_

She was knocking on the apartment door! Juvia should run right now!

 _ **Gah! The door's opening!**_ Juvia truly did not know how to respond to the image of Natsu standing in the doorway in only a towel.

The pink-haired man rose his eyebrow at the fact his guildmate's wife was frozen outside his partner's apartment door, "Hey Juvia! What's up?"

"Uh..."

 _ **Come on Juvia, Nastu is no where near perfection like Gray. Just talk to him!**_

Natsu really didn't want to be rude but it was cold and Lucy was hogging all the water for a shower, "If you're not going to talk..."

"Is Lucy home?"

Natsu quirked his eyebrow at that fact, "Of course she's home. Trust me if she wasn't I wouldn't be allowed in here."

"Don't you break in through the window?" Juvia replied with a smirk.

Natsu laughed cautiously, "Not since Lucy had Freed place a barrier rune on the windows. I can't touch them." Natsu sighed crossing his arms, "Something about making me use the door, and something involving floozy..."

Ah yes... Juvia remember hearing about that. Lucy had come storming into the guild one afternoon looking for Freed. Since a certain pink-haired dragonslayer, not to point fingers, had gotten Lucy a noise complaint from her neighbors and caused Lucy some face around her apartment complex.

Juvia noticed the sound of a door opening from behind Natsu.

"Natsu what are you doing answering my door like that? Why are you answering my door?" The blonde who came to see was currently grabbing the fire dragon mage by the ear and dragging him back into the apartment. "Gah, I don't need you standing in the doorway in a towel. My neighbors already think I'm a floozy!" The blonde looked up to see the blunette standing outside the doorway, "Oh Juvia... What a pleasant surprise. Please come in."

Juvia had chosen to ignore the pained cries of the dragonslayer and as the blond continued to twist his ear.

Juvia stepped into the apartment to see that it had not changed since the last time she was here. She did notice Happy sitting contently on the kitchen table eating away at what appeared to be tuna salad. Juvia did notice one of the armchairs had Natsu's travel pack sitting in it. Natsu was still standing in just a towel in the living room with his arms crossed. Juvia didn't know that those two had gotten so familiar with each other...

"Nastu..." Lucy muttered releasing his ear.

"Hmmmm?"

"Go take your shower..." Lucy prodded calmly. Natsu looked down to see that he was strictly in a towel.

Juvia saw the smirked on Natsu's lips as he walked by Lucy. He gently squeezed Lucy's side, "You like it.." He whispered into her ear as he walked away.

Lucy's face may have remained neutral but Juvia was blushing enough for both of them. After the bathroom door shut Juvia found her voice.

"Juvia didn't know you two were like that..."

"They looooooooove each other!"

"Shut it, you damn cat!" Lucy hissed at the blue exceed, "It's not like that. Their water pipes froze so I offered for them to use my shower." Lucy muttered as she looked away from the other two a pout resting on her features.

"Juvia didn't mean to pry!" Juvia could hear the shower now being turned on. It seems Natsu had been listening this whole time...

Lucy looked back at the water mage, "Of course, sorry I shouldn't drag you into my business." She motioned for the other women to sit in the free armchair. Lucy set Natsu's bag on the floor beside her, "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you," Juvia shook her head, as she folded her hands in her lap. She could do this she ask her friend to do this for her. "Juvia came because she has something really important to ask."

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

Juvia let out sigh, "Will you be a surrogate for Juvia and Gray darling?"

* * *

 **Dunt Duh DAH!**

 **Well that looks like a good spot to end….**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **And don't forget to review!**

 ** _~Later Rosedragon_**


	2. Chapter 2:Normal?

**Well hello everyone! I have just enter my semester of doom! 22 credits! Yay me! I can't keep you all waiting too long. I'm hoping if I get at least get the ideas down then revise throughout the semester I can give you guys a great fanfic.**

 **However until I can get a chance to update again. I give you this to chew on...**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Happy didn't know why Lucy was in shock. He did know though that Lucy needed to answer Juvia question. He flew off the table to land into the blonde's lap. He waved his blue paw in her face, "LUSHI ARE YOU BROKEN!"

Juvia lowered her head. "Juvia has her answer. Juvia will leave now..."

That seem to cause the blonde to regain her senses. "Wait Juvia!" Lucy made a point to note the water to the shower had shut off. "Why...I thought you and Gray..."

That caused the water woman to look shameful as she turned her head to the side, "Juvia's magic makes it so Juvia cannot bear children."

Lucy gave her a comforting look as she reached for the water woman's hand, "Are you and Gray sure you want a surrogate? What about adoption?"

"We've looked into it but there's so much paperwork and legal procedures. Plus you know just as well as I do they don't take kindly to wizards adopting, dangerous living situation for a child to live in. "

Lucy look at the water mage, "There has to be another way. I mean surely..."

Juvia could feel her lip quiver. Why was everyone so set against her getting happiness? First Gray darling, now Lucy, it was not suppose to be like this. All because of magic...

"It won't be the same..." Juvia whispered hanging her head, "Juvia wants to hear the first sounds of her child crying. Juvia wants to have the chance to hold her baby in their first hour." She could feel herself shaking, "J-Juvia never th-thought of be-eing a mother before..." The tears were streaming down her face and she truly did not care, "T-to have the ch-oice taken aw-away..."

Happy jumped over to the water woman's lap gently patting her shoulder. "There, there..."

"What did Gray say about this..." Lucy asked looking at the blunette crying in front of her.

Juvia sat up wiping her tears, "He doesn't approve... But Juvia wishes to talk with him again." Juvia took a small cloth from her pocket to sneeze into.

"Bless you."

"Thank you..."

Happy looked between the two women there was so much more that the two wish to say to one another. The bathroom opened to reveal a showered Natsu with a toothbrush in his mouth. Juvia looked back then turned to the woman in front of her, "Please think about it Lucy..."

The pleading look in the water mage's eyes caused the celestial mage to nod slightly, "I will."

"That's all I ask." The water mage smiled, her red eyes evident, before she waved the three goodbye.

Lucy sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "So..."Natsu's voice startled Lucy enough to cause to turn towards him, "What did Juvia want?"

"You already know..."Natsu looked at his partner shocked at the accusation. Lucy rolled her eyes at his mock hurt, "Part dragon you are, ninja you are not."

"I still feel you should tell me face to face..." Natsu stated as he brushed his teeth.

Lucy looked at him before she walked over to her kitchen. She knew better then to look at him, "It's not my place to say."

"Come on Luce, you can trust me." He state taking his brush out of his mouth flinging toothpaste everywhere.

Lucy crinkled her nose at the sight of the flying toothpaste, "That is disgusting..."

Natsu sighed as he place his toothbrush back into his mouth, "M'm morry...mlease mell me mutt Moovia montted..."

Lucy turned away, "Juvia asked me to be a surrogate for her and Gray..."

"Mutt's mat?" His mouth still full of toothpaste.

Lucy sighed of course she would have to explain it, "Means I'll be ..."

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he removed his toothbrush once more. He walked into the bathroom to spit and rinse before walking back to see his partner dazing off. He had a feeling he was not going to like this,"You'll be what Luce?"

"Pregnant with their child..."

"Why can't Juvia do it?" Happy asked curiously.

The blonde patted the blue cat's head, "Her body's not suited for carrying a baby."

Natsu's eyes narrowed as his mouth opened, "No!" He noted the shocked look on Lucy's face, "I won't let you go through with it."

"Natsu..." Happy tried to cut in as he paced back and forth between the pink-haired man and the blonde.

"You won't let me?" Lucy glared at Natsu, how dare him! She didn't even have an answer, "Juvia just asked me if I would help her! I didn't even give her my decision yet!"

"I said no!"

"All because you say no...Who are you my keeper?" Lucy stated locking her hazel eyes with his oynx ones.

"Lucy..." Happy piped.

"I don't want you getting hurt..." Natsu began as he took a step towards his blonde partner. "It's a mistake I don't want you to make."

"I don't need your approval." Lucy stated stubbornly as she looked up at her pink-haired partner, "Besides, maybe I need to make this mistake... Don't you think?"

Lucy noticed Natsu's nostrils starting to flare. He was starting to let his emotions get to him, "This isn't covering rent... This is something… Are you even thinking?"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "I know that; how is any of this your business?"

Natsu turned away as he reached for his cream pants, "I'm your my teammate, your decisions are my decisions."

That set Lucy off, "If we are following your logic; we shouldn't have done half the crap you decided for us!"

Happy flew up so he was flying between the two; he knew the air in the room, "We're trying to help." Happy had to stop them before one said something that would hurt the other.

Natsu turned as he took as step forward so he was towering over the blonde, "I didn't hear you complaining when I brought you to Fairy Tail. I didn't hear you argue about trailing Macao up Mountain Hakobe." He made a point to grab Lucy's elbow, "You were the first one I went to after being gone for a year. So sorry for wanting to be a part of your life, just as much as you become in mine."

Lucy glared at him, "I'm been in your shadow following you because I felt like I finally had somewhere to belong. _Then_ , you up and leave me and everyone else in the guild, your family, to follow some crazy idea!" She noticed her voice cracking.

"I was training! I couldn't take you with me!"

"So you left me alone? Ah-after you said y-you always be there to catch me!"

Happy took the chance to nuzzle Lucy's face. Lucy however gently pushed him away. Natsu tried to pull her towards him, "Lucy…"

"Don't touch me!" She ripped her arm back, she would have him try to be all cuddly and letting him try to console her. She needed to vent. "You had your-r chance to make your own decision, now l-let me make mine..."

"I don't want to lose my partner," Natsu stated calmly as he stared at the blonde.

Lucy looked up at him something crossed over her eyes. He leant forward to get a closer look before Lucy pushed him back, "Out..."

"Lucy…" Happy began.

"Both of you leave!" Lucy stated as she walked over to the kitchen table.

"Luce..." Natsu begged.

"J-just go-o," her voice faded.

Natsu took a deep breath as he grabbed his pack. Happy looked between the two before he sat on top of Natsu's head. Natsu put his pack on and slowly walked to the front door. He looked back over his shoulder to see the blonde silently shaking. He walked through and gently closed the door behind him.

 _Click!_

Natsu couldn't tell if the sound of crying was coming from him or the pretty blonde behind the door.

* * *

Lucy didn't know how long she sat curled up on her couch. Normally she would work on her book but her mind was other places: Juvia's request, Natsu's tantrum, her own thoughts. She wouldn't be able to write anything halfway decent.

She glanced at the table to see her celestial keys staring at her. Should she consult her spirits on the matter at hand?

They could be of some help... _maybe._ She knew of spirit who could've help her make such a decision; if only she had found her new key.

 _ **Aquarius…**_

Lucy shook her head, now was not the time to think about that. She reached for her keyring one of her spirits had to know what she should do. She could feel each one pulse under her fingertips, one right after another.

 _ **Cancer…**_

 _Not me Baby…_

She set his key aside. _**Taurus…**_

 _Miss Loocy!_

No! He wouldn't know… she tapped Aries' key before deciding against it, her hand stopped on the key she wanted. "Open the gate of ram!" She stood up moving her key gracefully in the air, "Capricorn!"

"Miss Lucy, how may I be of service?" Capricorn bowed politely.

"I need some advice…"

The tall ram-like man straighten to look at his young mistress. "I will offer my services to my best abilities."

The blonde smile gently as she offered a seat to Capricorn, "Thank you."

"If it's of any consolation to you, Miss Lucy. I would prefer to stand." He stated calmly looking at the petite blonde.

"Oh," she nodded, "Of course." She sat down in the armchair that previously held Natsu's travel pack. Lucy gently tucked her feet underneath her, as she made herself comfortable. She felt something pressing into her hip, she reached under herself to find a familiar scaly fabric.

 _ **Natsu…**_ Lucy sighed as she gather the scarf into her lap. He left it on purpose. He would never tell anyone but he loved leaving things at Lucy's apartment, especially after the battle with Zeref. It gave him a reason to return and sneak into her bed. She had to fight back her smile.

"Are you alright Miss Lucy?" Capricorn's calming voice breaking through her thoughts.

Lucy coughed awkwardly as she tucked the scarf closer to her, "Yes, I would like your opinion…" She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. It was odd talking to Capricorn about this. In the time she had come to possess the Zodiac spirit he had become a father-like figure to her, "I don't know if I should help Juvia and Gray."

Capricorn nodded as he shifted his feet under him, "I see…" The ram look to the side organizing his thoughts, "I've noticed that you and your mother share a caring soul. One where your kindness seems to reach no bounds."

Lucy nodded thinking of her mother. Layla always placed other's needs above her own, in the end it had cost her.

Capricorn noticed the mournful look that had crossed his mistress' face, "I feel my opinion would be bias based on your situation. However, if you truly wish to know my stand point I will freely give it."

"Please…"

Capricorn straightened up, if that is even possible, before he replied, "I believe that your intentions are in the right place. However; Miss Lucy, you and your friend the water mage, are only looking at the end result. The time you are carry the child will place a heavy burden on you both, mentally and physically."

"That is if I get attached," Lucy replied off-handedly.

"You _will_ get attached!" The ram stressed through his teeth.

Lucy looked away her hands idly playing with the scarf in her lap, "I am not ready to have a family of my own…" She looked down to see the gray material. The scarf reminded her of why she couldn't, why _they_ couldn't. "But Gray and Juvia are…"

Capricorn sighed looking at his mistress, "That may be, however; how do you think Juvia will handle it?"

Lucy rubbed her eyes, "I don't know. She was so determined. She wanted to be a mother! She wanted the chance!" She stated looked up at the man standing right there, "A normal life! Something that we forget exist because we strive for magical knowledge…"

"Do you ever believe it possible to have both, magic and a normal life?"

That fact seem to hit her like a rock. How many wizard families were there actually in Fiore? How many families had been split up by magic? No, Gray and Juvia… Levy and Gajeel, they were different. They were mages of Fiore's strongest guild. They had defeated the odds on multiple life-threatening occasions. "No…" She looked up at spirit, "Since when did Fairy Tail ever do anything normal?"

"You have me on that one…"

"Which is why I have to do it," the blonde looked down at her lap. "Fairy Tail is my family, Gray and Juvia are part of my family." She gently place a hand onto her stomach, "I'll help them any way I can."

* * *

Lucy was ready to deny any claim of Natsu's in the morning. She didn't leave her window open enough from him to sneak in. No she didn't curl into his warmth when he laid down on her bed. And, no she was not curled up with his scarf by her pillow.

She did however let him put his arm over her and she did hug Happy to her chest.

* * *

 **Alright until I can get a chance to update again. Please feel free to review!**  
 **I'll try to have another chapter up ASAP!**  
 ** _~Later Rosedragon_**


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

**Hey guys, Sorry it is taking so long. I am getting my ass handed to the first three weeks of spring semester here so finding time to write is becoming scarce. But I am trying! In fact I finished this chapter sitting at work (and praying my boss wouldn't come look over my shoulder at my personal laptop that she thinks I'm using for school work). So this is treat for our Gruvia fans out there, some steamy moments for the two before dive into angst…**

 **Thank you to all who review! They mean a lot to me!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **xXx**

Gray slowly drew in a small drag from his cigarette. Man, why did he ever stop? He felt so much better after that. His nerves were officially shot. Between the constant arguments with Juvia over the whole surrogate business and as to why they shouldn't adopt. Took another drag as he leant against the back porch railing.

Damn Juvia for being determine…

He exhaled to allow the smoke to leave his lungs. The ice mage was actually relaxed for once in two years.

He really didn't realized how wrecked his nerves were from this whole family situation. In the four years of being a relationship with Juvia, he had always known what she wanted. Juvia was certainly not shy about her intentions that he knew. He felt himself smile.

Day one against Phantom Lord, Juvia had fallen for him… Hard. Honestly, he had felt bad for her. That's why he tried to let her down easy. Well as easily as he could with Gajeel glaring at him from across the room.

She had not given up on him. He never really realized that he was falling slowly, _very slowly_ , in love with her. Gray loved her openness, how she was not afraid to let her emotions guide her.

But there has to be a limit, right?

"Darling…" He turned his head to see said woman standing the doorway in only her silk robe. "Gray Darling should really get some sleep…"

He flicked the butt of his cigarette into the small can he set off to the side. Before he gaze out to the backyard, "I have too much to think about."

"Gray…" He felt her move to press herself against his back. Her fingers gently tracing his chest, "Juvia is sorry…"

He gently covered one of her hands with his stopping itself in its tracks, "Why are you so persistent?" He asked gently. His free arm reaching behind him to rest his hand on her uncovered leg.

Juvia buried her face into his shoulder, "Juvia's told her darling, how Juvia's always wanted to be a princess." Gray hummed as he peeked over his shoulder. "When Gray- darling first met Juvia, Juvia had given up on thinking like that. Juvia was actually close to ending it all."

Gray gently squeezed his hands, "What are talking about?"

"Juvia up until joining Fairy Tail had only know misery." She mumbled slightly shaking. "Gray- Darling was just a small part of it. Seeing everyone at Fairy Tail having just terrible events in their lives. Much worst than Juvia's ever face. Yet, every single person had a smile." She wrapped her arms tighter, "There was laughter, and love…" Juvia lifted her head slightly to look at him, "Juvia wanted to experience something like that, it was just that Gray Darling was the Grand Prize…"

Gray stiffened at that comment. Juvia always had a way to make he stop and think. Guess it was a little selfish to think Juvia had only chosen Fairy Tail because of him, rather than for his family… _their_ family. "Then, why do you want to put through yourself through so much pain?"

Juvia took a step back from him, allowing cold air rush to him, "What do you mean?"

"Asking Lucy to carry a child for us?" Gray began as he turned to look at his wife, "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Does Gray Darling think Juvia is weak?"

"No!" Gray reached out to grasp her elbows "No. No. No. No. " Each no he drew her closer to him so he could hold her against him, "You crazy water woman. I'm not saying that at all I am trying to say… All I'm trying to say is I don't want to you to get hurt… emotionally."

"Gray…"

"Just think…" He mumbled as he curled himself around her, "please…"

Juvia could feel her cheeks warming as he pressed himself closer and closer, "Juvia must…" She whispered. She pressed herself up to the balls of her face to press a chaste kiss against his lips, "It wouldn't feel right if Juvia didn't try. Please understand…"

"Okay…" Gray let his hands gently rub circles into the small of her back.

Juvia shifted against him slyly before she looked up at him with hooded eyes, "Juvia doesn't think it's fair for her to still have clothes on…"

Gray peered down to see he was leaning against the porch railing with nothing on. His penis in fact was enjoying the contact his wife was offering to him very obviously. He hoisted her up so her ankles hooked behind his back. "Well we'll have to fix that…" he whispered huskily as he bit down gently above the skin on her clavicle.

Juvia's moaning was enough encouragement for him to continue. He was so glad for those years of practice carrying his wife asleep to their room. Gray could focus on getting those breathy sounds before he actually lay her down.

Juvia's right hand wasted no time curling itself into his hair. Her other hand which was pinned in between the two of them itched to rake her nails down his body. Gray laid gentle kisses slowly up the side of her neck before captured her lips in a rough kiss.

She didn't care that Gray had lowered her so she could stand on the floor. In fact she loved it because she knew she was about to pressed against their door.

Gray aimed to please pinning in between the door frame and his body. It was a weird fetish of Juvia's. She loved being pressed up against the wall so he could tease her body slowly. Gray stuck his tongue into her mouth to gently prod at hers. Juvia let her hand that was originally pinned in between them go to his side to leave nail marks along his side.

His right twitch before he gently ran it down her side. "Gray…" He hummed as he gently removed his lips from hers, "Please…"

His hand fiddled with the poorly tied knot on her robe, "Maybe…" He purred before he gently bit her earlobe.

Juvia let her arms come to rest on his shoulders as he pressed himself closer to the water woman. His slid his hand between the robe folds causing the knot to come undone. Exposing her to him. His hand ghost over her stomach he could feel the slight nervous flinch Juvia had everything he went to touch her.

"Juvia…"

"Hmmm" She replied gently before he latched his lips back to hers. Gray use his knee to nudge her legs apart. His hand gently pressing into her folds cause her to increase the pressure she responded with. The light gasp cause him to increase his speed.

His finger pressed slightly harder as he rubbed the nerve slightly faster. He could feel her moisting, He inserted a finger into her. She shivered as she tightened her hold on him. This was all the encouragement he needed.

xXx

"You're beautiful," Natsu sighed quietly looking down at the woman in his arms. Lucy was currently pressed against him so he could feel each puff of warm air ghost his arm. He gently drew her even closer so he could view her face. She was strong, confident, and most importantly beautiful. However, she could be as stubborn as an ass, "But you need to think…"

That was rich coming from him, and he knew it. He never took time to stop a think, but he couldn't help that he felt protective. He smirked before grazing his lips over her forehead, if she wasn't stubborn she wouldn't be in Fairy Tail.

It was Lucy his…. Partner?

Could they be considered more? He just didn't think of her as just his teammate, or just his guild mate. The blonde in his arms had crossed and allowed him to cross many boundaries that could be considered much more than "friends".

Gently he shifted drawing her closer to him, making sure she was right there before him. Lucy's pride had come out when she told him what she had intended without his full consent. He was mad… okay a little frustrated, but who wouldn't?

However, it had been her decision, and it had been one she was comfortable making.

He should support her…

Who was he to stop her? She a Fairy Tail mage, she could handle herself. He knew never to stand in the way of what a Fairy Tail woman wants; things just end badly. He stood between Cana and a barrel of rum, yeah….. It was a bad day.

He felt her shift slightly in his grasp. Many other guys wouldn't find the look on her face currently attractive: nose crinkled slightly, eyes moving under the lids, mouth hanging open, and drool slowly moving down the side of her face.

He however wasn't like any other guy. He was willing to stay close in her moments of vanity and relaxation. If she allowed him to see her at her worst, he should be able to do the same. If she is willing to trust his decisions, he will just have to bite the bullet. Trust was a two-way street right?

Plus, he had to be ready to catch her… The best way to prepare is to get ready for the long haul.

He smiled gently, wiping the line a drool from her face. "I'm always here for you…" He poke her cheek, "Now go to sleep, you Weirdo…"

He noticed her eyes flutter slightly to look at him, "How…"

He shook his head as he pulled her further down into the bed, "Sleep…"

xXx

 **Show of hands how many people are now hate me? Sorry to cut the moment short but I have assignments that actually require my attention.** **Please review! Have a good Valentine's day Everyone if I don't update in time!**


	4. Chapter 4:Patience

**Just so people are aware you can be a surrogate mother and not have your DNA on the infant. My Cousin use a surrogate mother because her uterus could not actually support having a fetus.**

 **Thank you to all who are following and reviewing! I'm trying real hard to find time to write. Apparently sitting and writing at work may be my best bet. I tried writing ten minutes before I went to bed and it wasn't working for me.**

 **So things are starting to roll in this chapter. We get to talk about baby stuff from the next chapter on.** **Until then I'm just going to leave this here….**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

xXx

One week later…

XxX

Gray stared at the cup in front of him. These woman did not understand how awkward this whole situation was actually going to be. Everyone asking Lucy who the father is… explaining she was in fact only carrying his child. It was _Juvia's_ egg and _his_ sperm. Mavis, why?

" _Gray Darling…ugh…Gray…mm…."_

 _ **Yeah that's why…**_

A week. Seven whole days! Juvia had within held any contact that was too physical… just quick teasing kisses, and it was driving him insane. Especially since he a perfectly functioning male who happen to be married to this beautiful, occasionally insane (like right now) water woman.

She had it all planned too. That was what was driving him insane. She knew he didn't like getting off just to get off, he hadn't need to since he was seventeen. But here he was standing in a clinic bath room expected to _you know…_ Mavis, he was acting like virgin.

Unquestionably torture!

All Gray could think of was the awkward conversation he and Ezra when he was ten. He had asked _Erza_ where babies come from. Erza wasted no time giving him a very graphic health lesson, _**WHERE DID SHE LEARN IT FROM?**_

A cold shiver ran up his shine at the thought. _**Focus, Gray now's not a time to be thinking about that. You just got to do what you need to… into the cup…**_

That damn cup. Gray could swear it judging him, sitting there at the edge of the sink. Silently mocking him.

 _ **Great that is just what I need**_. Gray knew what he needed to do. It was just awkward, it was wasn't like when he was fifteen with morning wood. This was something he would expect to see on the Lacrima-vision cheesy daytime drama.

When of course after he found out he had been in a coma for 7 years, Natsu having an evil-twin brother, Gajeel ruining his wedding with Juvia, only to find out later that night Juvia was actually his sister. But, hey beggars can't be choosers… He would have to settle with just having his wife being barren and his best friend's kinda-sort-of-girlfriend, he knows something is going on between them no matter how hard they try and deny it, carrying their child.

That would be if he could just jizz into this damn cup!

He needed a smoke.

He sighed rubbing his forehead. He's just got to suck it up….

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Hey, Ice-dick! Hurry up will you!"

"What the Hell!" Gray jump at the sound of Natsu's voice, "Why are you here?"

"If you're asking me that question maybe you shouldn't be trying for a kid," Natsu replied. Gray could hear the insult underlined in his best frienemy's voice.

"Do you always have to be an ass?"

"You asked!" Natsu resorted as he banged the door, "But, dude seriously I have to piss and this is the only men's room here!"

"But why are you _here_? At the clinic," Gray stressed as he leant against the wall. He jump off it relatively quickly, who knows what could be on there, "Unless that is of course you're really in touch with your feminine side?"

Natsu let out a fake laugh from the other side of the door, "I walked Lucy here, for her and I guess Juvia's appointment."

Gray looked at the damn empty cup sitting on the counter, so this was really happening, "How are you okay with this?"

"I don't know,"Natsu answered, "Probably because we've had to bath together when we were…."

"Not that you knucklehead!" Gray could feel his fuse shortening, "This whole situation. Lucy being pregnant for me and Juvia."

"I'm not."

Gray straightened up, "Then, why are you letting Lucy go through this?"

Natsu sighed, "I've tried trust me. She can be stubborn though." Gray could hear Natsu hit something in passing before resting against the door, "She really wants to do this for some reason… And if she wants to do this. I shouldn't stop her right?"

"But it's not right…"

"How do you know, Gray?"

Gray was pacing in this small space. How was he right? He didn't know, it didn't seem natural. Juvia and him should be able to conceive kids. The healers were jumping to conclusions… they only been married for two years, "It's just we should be able to do right? We shouldn't need pity."

"Left!"

"What?" that was random. Gray stared at the barrier, "What was that about?"

"We said right too many times, I figured left would want some love."

"Jeez, how does Lucy stand you?"

"I don't know…" Natsu answered truthfully, "Lucy isn't doing it because she pities you. She doing it so she can give you some happiness."

"To give all she can, until she can't give no more...Even if it makes her miserable…" Gray mumbled, "Then where is her happiness…"

Gray noticed the awkward pause. Did he cross the line? Natsu finally spoke, "When her family is happy, her eyes get this shine to them that makes them amazing."

Gray smiled to himself, when her family is happy huh? That would explain why she and Natsu are still together, they feed off the other happiness, "I guess that's why you two work so well together…"

"Yeah… BUT MAN HURRY UP MY BLADDER IS GOING TO FUCKING EXPLODE!"

"TOUGH SHIT!"

"FUCK!"

XxX

Lucy took a deep breathe it was so awkward. Sure she had gone to the gynecologist plenty of afternoons but this was different. She was getting examined to make sure she could house The Fullbusters' fertilized eggs. She was feeling so much pressure, why was she feeling this… where was Natsu? He was suppose be around, how long does it really take to pee?

"Love rival?" Lucy whipped her head to see Juvia sitting with her hands in her lap. The poor woman looked so visible flustered, kinda like she was feeling right now, "Is Love Rival feeling okay?"

"Honestly…" Lucy started her fingers drumming nervously on her knee, "I am scared out of my mind." Lucy notice Juvia's curious expression, was she always so open with her expressions? Such the complete opposite of Gray. "I mean I can't be any more nervous than you I mean… So close to knowing that are going _to be pregnant_?" Lucy used air-quotes at that moment. She noticed the hurt expression cross Juvia's face, _**wrong thing! Wrong thing! Abort mission. NO! Don't Abort oh Mavis**_ she was going to hell. She knew it, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

"Lucy-san take a deep breath!" Juvia stated calmly as she watch the blonde. The poor thing seemed to be so nervous. "Juvia should have known you would be nervous… All the paperwork, and now adding in appointments. Juvia shouldn't be do this to you!"

"Juvia, I'm going to tell you what you told me, breathe!" Lucy Instructed to the water woman. "It's okay! We're family, we are meant to help one another out." Lucy really didn't know what other family would have someone offer to be a surrogate for another but she would do it. If she could help Gray and Juvia it was worth it. Plus, she had Natsu and Happy there by her side what could go wrong?

"But…"

"Juvia," Lucy stated as she place her hand gently on Juvia's head, "It's okay. I just want to see you happy. I'm glad I can provide it."

Juvia looked at the blonde. She could see that Lucy was withholding herself from something, "Juvia is curious about your happiness. Are you happy?"

Lucy stopped at that. How could she answer that? Truthfully this was not what she had initially thought her life would be like after the war against Zeref. Finding Aquarius' new key…well she still couldn't find her. She had to give up writing in her free time… but she was having fun: the adventure, the mystery…

 _She felt herself curled closer to the warmth her partner was offering to her. Plus the snow outside the tent really didn't help maintaining her body temperature that much._

All she need was the romance.

" _Are you okay?" She smiled up into those eyes. Oh how she had come to love those eyes. Especially when they were this close to her focused on some part of her face._

" _Yeah… I'm fine," she smiled slightly as she felt the warm air brush past her cheek._

" _Good…" She could partically see the onset of green from Natsu's face before the train began to jerk itself forward. The motion causing him to have to bury his face into the crook of her neck. "You're going to have to carry me…"_

 _ **NO! No romance,**_ Natsu was just her partner. He and Happy went on every mission with her. Strictly to make sure she was safe. Happy had made a point to tell her that every time she asked. Seriously Natsu wasn't into all that mushy gushy stuff. __He was just there to support her because she was namaka. She couldn't read too far into it.

He was her best friend. She couldn't afford to lose that, "I'm content."

Juvia open her mouth to speak when the door to the exam room opened to reveal a rather flustered fire dragonslayer. "Juvia, get your cup shy husband out of the only bathroom…"

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded.

"I really have to piss and he won't get out!" __Juvia didn't know how to react to that. Seeing this grown adult swaying back and forth like a small child.

"Juvia can see what she can do…"

"Thank Mavis!"

"Natsu," Lucy begin as she gave him a cross look. He certainly did have his moments to indicate he was once a spoiled rich kid. Even though if tried to point them out he would deny every single one (trust her she's tried),"Can you just settle down?"

"I would if I could…"The tone of his voice caused Lucy to look at him.

Did he just…no, this is Natsu. Feeling any romantic feelings was unnatural for him, "Huh?"

"Forget it," He mumbled as he continued his potty dance, "So when do you do the thing?"

Lucy turned her head away as she brush her hair behind her ear, "In a week or two…"

"Plenty of time to do a mission!" Natsu stated quite eagerly. "I mean if you want. A job just you, me, and Happy. To get your rent set for next month."

 _ **Shit! Rent!**_ How could she forget about rent? Seriously, the amount of jobs she had been doing have been so offset my travel expenses she didn't get the chance to think about how she was going to actually cover it. "My Rent! How could I be so stupid?"

Natsu stopped his dance to notice the blonde's distress. "I'll never be able to cover it with only small jobs!" Her breathe were shortening.

Natsu took a step towards her gently grabbing her upper arms, "Hey, hey, hey, stop that!" He mumbled gently rubbing her arms, "it's alright! I can cover your rent. I'll pick up a job here and there its fine."

The comfort of his arm drew her to him. No matter how much she really didn't want to give in, "You don't have to Natsu… I can try."

"Leave it to me." He mumbled is he poked her forehead, "Besides, if you do carry this kid do really think Fairy Tail's going to let you sink? They'll make sure you're healthy and not homeless."

A slight knock on the door cause the two move apart, as Juvia walked in with a somewhat sly look on her face. It kinda made Lucy nervous to hear what was happening, just Gray walked in thirty seconds behind her.

"JUVIA YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!" Natsu called as he ran out of the exam room.

A thin male stood outside the exam room making sure to avoid the human bullet that just shot of the room. Lucy felt Juvia's hand gently rest on top of hers as he enter the room. Juvia's blue eyes never leaving the clipboard that was perched on his arm.

"Ms. Heartfillia, I have some good news…"

xXx

 **Well time for me to get to bed before I face a weekend dealing with birds, herpes, evolutionary biology, statistics, and human anatomy….**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Doubt

_**Study Skin done? Check!  
Chapter on Airway Emergencies? Yeah!  
Studied for Herpetology? Check!  
Studied for Ornithology?**_ _**Check!  
Studied for Ev. Bio? Check!  
Read for Ev. Bio? No….  
Job Application? Almost done…  
Next Chapter? Just Finished!  
Statistics? Let's not talk about it.  
Database? Nope I don't wanna you can't make me!**_

 ** _So that was my life since we last met. Now let's check in on Natsu and Lucy, some fluff. Enjoy!  
_**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail._**

 _ **XxX**_

Lucy looked down to see Natsu turning green within her lap. His was looking deathly ill, as usual, as the train proceeded forward. Her hand gently brushed through his hair trying to comfort him as much as she could.

Four weeks, it had been four weeks since she had been inseminated. She really didn't feel that anything was really that different. She and Natsu had gone fishing as usual, looked at the job board argued about job request what was suitable what was not. Gone to Lucy's apartment (where Lucy had thrown off her bra because there was no point in wearing that cage. Plus, her boobs were killing her) and relaxed. And the smell of overly sugary foods made her gag. Nothing had really changed.

Well for the _most_ part….

Four weeks Natsu had been pouting because Lucy didn't want to risk any chance of the embryos not taking. So she was very cautious about the mission Natsu wanted them to take.

Which seems to have become scarce for some odd reason. Especially since Natsu usually did not have any patience for very low danger jobs. But it was Happy who was explained the job to her the best he could. Natsu knew he was drawing straws on jobs that fit Lucy's criteria.

Here they were on a train to Hargeon is pursuit of a criminal. What type of criminal? The worst type of thief that could ever grace to the premise of Magnolia. One in in which children wake up screaming and crying in their sheets. Fathers arm their homes with arrows. Yes you know the type.

A thief who steals for the halibut…

Lucy sighed as she curled a lock of pink hair around her finger, kinda a letdown to be honest. Happy seem to be inspired enough for them to go in pursuit of such a hardcore guy.

"It's okay if you get scared Lushi, I'll protect you," the blue cat stated sitting across from the blonde, and the pink-haired man who apparently was dying. "Just leave it to me, that thief will never know what hit him."

Lucy giggled slightly as she gently scraped Natsu's scalp earning a slight hum, "Okay Happy I'm counting on you."

"Ugh…"

"Honestly Natsu," Happy sighed turning his head to window, "This always happens to you what makes you think it be different."

Natsu merely moaned before he turned his head in Lucy's lap to face to aisle. Lucy merely stroked his head before allowing her free hand to dig through her bag. She pulled out a small book using her hand to hide the title from her partners.

It was a baby book, Juvia had handed it to her before she left for this mission. It wasn't anything really special, just a generic pregnancy phase book. Something to let her know what the hell her body was going to go through.

That is it would tell her after all the medical jurgeon…

 _ **This could take a while…**_

Did she forget to mention they were stuck on this train for three hours… plenty of time to try and digest this…

XxX

The time the train had actually pulled into Hargeon, darkness had covered the streets. The small gas streetlight flickered visibly enough through the train window. Quite a beautiful setting. One Lucy would have wasted no time capturing to place in her newest writing piece.

That would be if Lucy was not currently experiencing an information overload. Spotting was natural for pregnancy? But in some causes spotting could mean that there could be something wrong with the fetus. What foods was she not suppose to be eating during which weeks? No fish, fish could affect the development of the brain…

"Lushi!"

"Huh?" She voice squeaking pathetically. Who knew there were so many ways a miscarriage could happen. What was that smell, it smelled like vanilla? She could feel her stomach physical curdled it was so sweet smelling. Focus, not a time for that.

"It's our stop…" the blue cat stated as he attempted to pull at Natsu's bag. Lucy had noticed how light he had packed for this occasion. Didn't he know what she may need at the given moment? What if her blood sugar was too low? What-"Natsu! Lushi's broken!"

Natsu's stood up slowly being wary of any sudden movement the train could possible do. Lucy blushed slightly as she turned her head away, "I'm fine, just tired…"

"Come on Luce we haven't even started the mission yet…" Natsu stated as he grabbed his bag from Happy. Lucy felt herself shift under his stare. She was never this self-conscious before around him. He was her comfort zone, she knew she say anything to him and he would still be there, "You sure there is nothing else?"

Why was he so close? Did he always have freckles line the bridge of his nose? "Yeah…" her throat was awfully dry, "I'm tired…"

Natsu quirked an eyebrow at that, "Alright…" He pressed his hand into the small of her back to usher her off that damn contraption. He noticed the sluggishness of her movements. His hand move to ruffle her hair gently, "Let's get something to eat."

Lucy wasn't going to lie she was starving.

Their feet stepped onto the wooden platform, the scent of baked goods rushed her senses. It was nauseating, Lucy shook her head causing her blonde hair flutter around her face, "I'm not hungry… I feel sick."

Lucy leant into Natsu's side hoping that by doing that she would stop the sweet scents from entering her nose. She could catch his smell, a strange mixture of cedar, cinnamon, and freshly cut grass. A smell she had become familiar with. It was strangely comforting.

"Are you okay, Lushi?" Happy fluttered down in front of the two.

"Yeah…" She whispered gently as she looked at the flying blue cat, "My stomach is just not up to snuff."

Natsu eyebrows knitted together as he gently patted her head, she looked a little uneasy. He gently nudged her with his hip causing her to step forward, "I have an idea…"

"Now that's scary…" Happy muttered.

"Shut up…"

Natsu slid his hand down to lock his fingers gently within Lucy's. He squeezed gently her hand as he led down the street, weaving in and out of people. Lucy let her fingers squeeze his hand back.

Memories flooded her, back to the first time they had met… not too far from this exact train station really. As they stepped on the cobblestone streets, her eyes caught the town square. There she had caught a glance of their future. It was there where she gotten drawn in by Bora's love charm. She could remember how embarrassed she was to be lured in by that. Then, there came Natsu, barging in typical Natsu manner. Carefree and excited, he had told her later that day he came looking for Ingeel, the dragon who acted as a father to him. Something about him imprinted itself into her mind so she could to see through Bora's love charm.

Natsu gently pulled at her hand to lead her to the familiar diner they (Natsu) ate at years ago. How long have they known each other? It was going on two years when the whole Tenrou island incident happen….so if you want to include those seven years. That's technically nine years…. then the year Fairy Tail was getting back on its feet. That included the whole celestial gate thing, and let's not forget the Grand Magic Games. Anywhere she went Natsu went and vice versa. She had so much faith and trust in Natsu, she was beginning to feel more then Friendship. She felt her head begin to throb.

"Lucy…"

Then, there was that year where Natsu was missing… When she and Mirajane would sit at the bar and watch as their family slow broke apart. Jet and Dory never visiting anymore, Erza growing distant…Lucy eventually stop visiting the Guildhall in general.

"Luce?"

She barely felt at home in her apartment anymore, after that fateful night. All he left her with was a letter. He didn't have the nerve to talk to her face-to-face, a lousy letter. Was that she meant to him just enough for him to leave a damn piece of paper…

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" She saw his alarmed expression as he gripped her arms. He face showed his concern as he gently rested his hand on top of her head. His fingers gently scrapping the top of her scalp. Trying to offer any comfort he could. "What's up? Why the tears?"

She touched her face, she was crying. Why was she crying? Was of what happen to her all those years ago? He was here now, just like always… "I don't know…" she lied. She gently took her hand to try and wipe away at the tears. Natsu gently brought his hand for her hair down to gently stroke her cheek. "Personal issues I guess."

Natsu let his hand linger on her cheek before he removed it, "You Weirdo…" He whispered before poking his finger to her forehead. "You can talk to me about anything… you know that right?" His face was close. Way too close, close enough she could feel his breathe ghost over her cheeks. Her eyes focusing in his lips, she gulped wetting her throat. Her tongue darting out past her lips. She caught how his eyes focused in on that little action. "Don't you trust me?" he whispered his voice husky.

Something coiled itself in Lucy's heart when he said that. No she couldn't. She made that mistake once, she wasn't able to come to him for everything, Lucy knew he was looking for a response, but her mouth just couldn't, "He liiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you!" a small voice cooed to the right of the pair.

"Happy don't say stuff like that!" Lucy turned to Happy flapping his wings slowly as he turned his back to them. No doubt his paws were over his mouth sniggering, "People could that the wrong way!"

"How's it the wrong way?" Natsu asked as he pushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, "I do like you Luce," there is was that devil-smirk. The one he always wore, "I mean you're my best friend of course I like you."

"Idiot…" She muttered gently as she shook her head, "Be careful how you say that…"

"It's true!"

"Natsu," Lucy began, "It can be taken so many different ways!"

"Why does it matter?"

"'Cause she liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you," the blue devil sniggered looking the blonde in the eye this time. She was going strangle him when she gets her hands on him.

"Shut it!"

Natsu stepped back to look at her, "I'll be back okay… You and Happy can wait right here."

"Nothing sweet please?" Lucy moaned slightly as he place his hand on the door to the diner.

Natsu smiled gently, Lucy could see the loving expression on his face. His onyx eyes trained on her face, the way his pink-hair in his face, "Sure…"

When he disappeared into the building Lucy pressed her back against the paneled wall. Leave it to Natsu to be fricking handsome when she wasn't emotionally confused. Maybe it wasn't him… maybe she should figure out how to handle herself better? There was a good possibility that she was carrying the Fullbusters' baby in her uterus… She better figure out a way to handle her emotions.

"Lucy, are you sure you're okay?" Lucy looked to see Happy looking at her eye-to-eye, "You seem a lot weirder that normal…"

"Yeah…" Lucy her voice not committing to either of Happy's questions, "Just a lot on my mind, the smell of sweets is making sick, and now Natsu is being like this! I'm not sure I can handle this…"

"Leave it to Natsu to not read the room…" The blue cat stated as he crossed his arms, "He means well."

"I kno-"

"But, sometimes Natsu doesn't know how to handle his own feelings…" Happy stated, "He truly does like you… even if he won't admit it."

"Please, Happy… Don't say stuff like that," Lucy whispered her heart starting to hurt. She knew what he was saying had some weight to it, however; she didn't believe it. "It's better to just stay as we are…"

Happy tilted his head, ears flicking as if to say liar, "Promise to think about it…If not for Natsu then for yourself."

"I can't," Lucy whispered, "Celestial mages never go back on their promises. So I can't promise to think about it when I know the answer."

xXx

Steamed rolled out of the inn's shower as Lucy stepped onto the bathroom tile. The warm water felt good against her skin, and eased her muscles. Wrapping the white towel around her body, tucking the flap she examined herself in the mirror. She didn't have that glow pregnant woman were said to have. In fact she wasn't too sure she was showing any signs of being pregnant yet.

Maybe she really wasn't pregnant…maybe her body was a dud for Juvia. This could be one promise her body would be telling her she had to break.

Lucy walked out to see Natsu lounging on one of the beds staring at the ceiling. Lucy gravitated towards the other side of the room that the other bed sat with their luggage reaching for her bedclothes. Lucy never realized before they always got rooms that had two beds in them. Seeing as that… "Why are you all the way over there?"

"I'm grabbing my clothes…" She stated.

"Ugh… It's boring!"

"Well then play with Happy."

"He's busy," as to indicate his point he pointed towards the blue exceed who was currently memorized by the gold fish swimming in the tank. Lucy noticed the size of Happy's eyes, they were quite large compared to the cat's face. His tail flicking back and forth rapidly as the fish moved from one side to another. A bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. Lucy could practically Happy's fish plan forming in his brain.

Those gold fish were like sitting ducks.

"Happy…" Lucy scolded.

"Hmmm…" His ear twitch slightly but his eyes never leaving the tank.

"Leave those fish alone…"

"Yeah, yeahahahah…." Happy mumbled waving a paw at her which such sass she could have sworn he popped his hip too.

Lucy rolled her eyes, _**Note to self: count the fish in the tank…**_ She disappeared into the bathroom to slip into her sleep shorts and a long-sleeve night shirt. The idea of having a bra was too much at the moment with the way her breast were killing her. Besides Natsu didn't noticed, and even if he did he really didn't seem to say much.

She joined the boys the smell of the leftovers Natsu bought from the diner floating from the dresser top. It was sweet of Natsu to get them takeout from the diner, even if it was slightly spicy. It settled her stomach when they finally reached the inn. She never realized how nasty the smell of lemon bars was.

She sat down on the end on the double-bed that Natsu was lounging in with her writing notebook in hand. She missed writing in her spare time. Other matters had been clogging her time… Finding Aquarius, her life now, Natsu, and now a baby…

Why did she do this to herself?

She felt something warm brush against her back, giving her a jolt. Lucy whipped her head towards the other figure on the bed. Natsu had turned his body so he could watch the blonde sitting next to him. His arm was stretched so it could just brush against her back.

"What am I doing?" She whispered. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm not ready…"

"Lushi?" Happy asked turning to her. It was too late tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Lucy felt an arm around her hip and drawing her towards a warmer body. She tried to wiggle her body away from him but he trapped her in his arms. Lucy stopped fighting and curled into him, "I can't…" She gasped, "I'm gonna… to fuc-k up."

"You won't," Natsu whispered holding her to him.

"Yes, I… will," she burbled into his bare chest.

A fluffy thing landed on her head, "You won't…"

"I will!"

Natsu gently shushed her, before gently kissing her forehead, "What's got you all jittery?"

"Jittery?"

"Oh no…"

Lucy pinched his sides as she continued with her tears, but it didn't stop her insecurities from rattling out from her mouth. How she didn't know if she could help Gray and Juvia, her life still wasn't together, and what if she was pregnant. How could she prevent a miscarriage…

"You're over thinking it…" Natsu whispered, "Besides we can help."

"Yeah we're family," Happy practically yelled into her ear. Lucy smiled sadly as she cuddled with her two favorite guys. None of them moved from their positions as they slowly one by one dozed off. Natsu was not really going to complain that Lucy's head was in the nape of his shoulder, nor the fact her leg draped over his hip.

But what there in the morning was certainly hard to explain…

 _ **XxX**_

 _ **Feel free to leave a review, and don't be shy to favorite!  
Later!  
Rosedragon**_


	6. Chapter 6: Practice

**So I decided that Gray and Juvia need some practice for parenting. There is so much more than the cute baby face that we associate with infants… Courtesy of the Redfoxes. HAHAHA! Good Luck!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Nor do I own "The Giant Peach".**

 **XxX**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Two Weeks later**

 **XxX**

"He can only spend 15 minutes on his back when he is awake. Otherwise…" Levy babbled as she pace in the Fullbuster's living room. The smaller blunette was pacing a hole into the rug. Her appearance consisted of dark brown leggings, and what appeared to be one of Gajeel's old tan button-up plaid shirts, a black t-shirt underneath. Her hair was pulled up into a messy blue bun, a bun in which Juvia was jealous, her hair could never cooperate for that. Levy also had slight bags starting to form under her eyes. All make-up was absent from the woman's face.

 _ **What is this smell? Juvia smells Baby power… and vanilla?**_ Juvia couldn't help covering her nose when the sudden smell that had hit her nose.

Gajeel was sitting in one of that chairs with Ferrous on his lap. Gajeel was gently bouncy his son on his knee in hopes to keep him from crying out. Juvia didn't realize what she was to deal with when Gajeel asked for them to watch Ferrous.

" _You are completely gaga for the kid! How about you take him for a night, for me and Levy? So we can go on a mission." The iron dragonslayer stated as he sat next to the water woman. Holding his son up so his hazel eyes stared at Juvia. "Come on with a handsome face like that? How could you say no?"_

Juvia wasn't proud of it but that round smiley face broke her. Reason why Levy was now tearing up her carpet, and why Gray was now baby-proofing the house. Hey it was good practice right? For when she and Gray had their baby.

"Every two hours he will get fussy when he's sleepy," Levy explained as she rubbed her hands together nervously. Reaching into the sac next to her husband, she pulled out a very large, and thick book _**The Ultimate Book of Fairy Tales**_. Juvia could guess so the book was bigger than the script-mage.

Levy and Gajeel were preparing for mission, it seemed that everyone from Fairy Tail was starting to be strapped for cash. Especially with everyone growing up, getting married, starting families; some of the missions were just too much. "Now make sure Gray isn't stripping while Ferrous is here…"

Romeo and Wendy were the busy ones now. Taking on missions across Fiore, fighting monsters, seeing the world! Oh to be young again!

Especially when growing up meant that other things had to be taken care of before leaving. Juvia wasn't ready for Levy to have two diaper bags packed with well diapers, baby powder, wipes, and other hygiene products. A small carry on with just clothes for the munchkin, and their fridge was stocked with breastmilk and formula. Stuffed animals, blankets, and pillows had invaded their small household. As well as being lectured by the small scripted mage about the do's and don't's of Ferrous.

Juvia would never tell this to Levy, but she could be a little excessive…

Levy was still babbling, "Otherwise he gets very cranky."

"I'M NOT SURPRISED! YOU KNOW WHO HIS FATHER IS RIGHT?" a male voice called within the household. Gray was in the kitchen setting up the play pen Levy had brought to their household.

"I would be careful there you icy prick," The tall scary looking male in straightened in his chair stated craning his head in looking for the ice prick, "I should arrest you for a comment such as that!" Juvia hid her smile behind her hand. She couldn't be able to take the iron dragonslayer seriously. Though he was dressed in his usual dark outfit, the baby blue diaper bag and Ferrous, whom was reaching his curious little fingers towards his father's face, wearing a shirt saying _**Daddy's right-hand man**_ were sites worth to see.

Levy rubbed her forehead, "Gajeel, You do remember that we don't work for the Magic Council right?"

"I know that," Gajeel scoffed as he did a small bounce causing the little cuddle-bug, as Juvia like to call him, giggled. Gajeel lifted Ferrous off his lap and handed Ferrous over to the water woman. "But it doesn't mean I won't do it…"

Juvia opened her mouth to respond when a small hand came up and yanked on her hair. "Ow!"

"Oh yeah," Levy stated as she brought her fist down on to her hand, "Ferrous is in the stage which he grabbing at everything; hair, toys, curtains…."

"Piercings…" Gajeel mumbled. Juvia notice him bringing his hand up to his nose.

"Juvia can see…."

Levy held out a black circle out to Juvia, "So I suggest a ponytail for the night."

Juvia nodded as she took it from the script mage, "Juvia thinks that is a good idea." She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, _**Those two should be getting to the train station soon**_. "Juvia wishes not to be rude but Juvia does not want you to miss your train…"

Levy dusted of her shirt, "Oh right…" she mumbled. She took a step towards Juvia holding her arms toward Ferrous. Juvia handed the small wide-eyed child to his mother. Levy wasted no time showering kisses on the child's head, "Mama loves you. She'll be back she promises!"

Juvia took Ferrous, and took his hand to gently wave at the other woman, "Juvia loves her little cuddle-bug! Ferrous also loves him Aunt Juvia. Bye-Bye Mama!"

Levy turned as she walked to the foyer Gajeel following behind, "If he starts hiccupping, make sure that…"

"Shrimp, calm down,"Gajeel laid a hand on top of his wife's head, "We'll be back in no time…"He slid his hand down her back resting very teasingly on the small of her back. His fingers ghostly under the button-up she was wearing, "Let's get moving shrimp. It's been a while since you've been on a mission. Let's see how _rusty_ you are?"

Levy had a light blush forming across her cheeks, she forget to let them know one piece of information. She turned to tell them, "He…"

She saw the bright smile on Juvia's face. Perhaps she won't tell her, that Ferrous loves biting… surprise!

 **XxX**

Gray smirked as he sat next to his wife on the couch, it had been at least a half an hour since Levy and Gajeel had left the house. He didn't know something the size of a small dog could. The kid had let out a wail that made him think the kid was dying at first. They tried warming up a bottle thinking the kid was hungry. Nope. The kid didn't shit his diaper, he wasn't tired. Which left the story book…

Juvia was laying on the couch, her back against two of the end pillows. Ferrous was propped against Juvia to keep him sitting him up. "Long, Long ago there lived, an old man and an old woman, they were peasants…" Her voice calming as she read the story to the little one. Ferrous was truly Levy's son.

Gray smiled listening to his wife continue, it was so far about an old man and old woman. The old woman had found a peach in the river when she washing her clothes. The peach was so large she wished to eat it with her husband. Juvia paused before she continued, as child had appeared to the couple, "Don't be afraid I am no demon or fairy. I will tell you the truth. Heaven has had compassion on you. Every day and every night you have lamented that you had no child…"

Juvia looked down to see Ferrous sleeping against her sternum, "Hm…I don't think his parents think he's a peach…" Gray muttered. He gently lifted his wife's legs so he could move closer to the pair.

Juvia tilted her head slightly causing her sloppy ponytail to lose loose strands falling in front of her face. Gray smiled gently pushing it behind her ear, Juvia blushed, "Juvia doesn't think so. Juvia's cuddle-bug is a sweet little angel!"

Gray scoffed as poked his wife in the thigh, "Do you really think that a simple retrieval book mission is going to take a day? Especially With Levy?"

"No…"

"Exactly, they're going to F-"

"Gray!" Juvia scolded as she pinched his arm, "There is a little one here!"

"He's too young to understand it." Gray shrugged as his eyes flicked down to the infant sleeping on his wife's chest. "Beside you know it's true," He tickled under her knee, "kids are major cock-blocks."

Juvia turned her head, he knew when her husband had something devious on his mind, and this was one of those times. His fingers slowly creeped up her leg! Before he rested his hand on her thigh, Juvia felt Ferrous fuss in her arms but he didn't wake up completely. "How?"

"Oh please, Gajeel couldn't wait to jump Levy's bones," Gray joked as he let his hand wander down to tickle the top of Juvia's feet. Gray turned his head giving his wife a playful wink, "Besides Gajeel's cranky when he doesn't get laid."

Juvia let her jaw drop, "Is that all Gajeel and Gray do when Juvia turns her back? Gray and Gajeel talk about sex?"

"Nah!" Gray began as he put his arms behind his head, "We also talk about how we're gonna kick Natsu's ass…" Gray was shocked when Juvia's foot kicked him in the side of the head.

"Language…"

"Yeah, Yeah…"

 **XxX**

Natsu really couldn't help it, but he really had to sneeze. This was wasn't the slight sneeze when Lucy's hair rubbed under his nose, this was the full blown painful sneeze. But of course when he sneeze he had to sneeze a snot rocket that pretty much covered Happy.

"I've been shot!" Happy wailed as he buried his face into Lucy's chest. "Lucy if I don't make it tell Carla, I died a worthy death…"

"Oh it was just a sneeze," Lucy giggled as she patted Happy on the head.

"Damn, that hurt…" Natsu was holding his nose hoping that would stop the killer headache he was having, "that came out of nowhere."

"You know if you sneeze it means someone's talking about you…" Lucy piped in with a smile.

 **XxX**

"Would Juvia and Gray- Darling would make good parents?" Juvia whispered as she stood to put Ferrous into the foldable crib. Juvia knew she was supposed to lay him down for his nap, but she could help that she wanted cuddle with this child longer. Juvia noticed the quick raise and fall to his chest as he breathed. He was just so tiny.

Gray stood up and walked over with her, "I don't see why not…" He whispered as he kissed her forehead, "It will just take a little practice…" his fingers slid against her cheeks to draw her closer for a gently kiss. The kiss last for just a moment before he let his forehead rest against hers. He noticed the sad but loving smile that Juvia had staring at the baby.

It almost looked like one of those family portraits. You know the ones in which people would send around the holidays saying, _**From Our Family To Yours….**_

Juvia and him were trying to have one. A family. A normal life, a kid…

It warmed up something in Gray, a feeling that he knew was there but he didn't know how to express it. He had a family with Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail _was_ his family for as long as he known. Even before Fairy Tail he had a place to belong with Ur and Lyon. Lyon was as close as he could for a brother…

Ur pretty much raised him.

Juvia smiled she brushed the tuft of hair on top of Ferrous' head, "Juvia guesses…" Juvia looked up to her husband, "Perhaps Juvia and her Darling can steal Ferrous?"

Gray smirked as he gently smacked her butt, "I'm not sure how Levy would react to that?"

"Juvia will think of something…"

 **XxX**

Think of something! Juvia will think of something! The water woman had no idea what made her say something like that. Maybe it was because at the point Ferrous was an Angel. He was sound asleep the cutest little thing ever!

Neither her or Gray were ready for the mini-hurricane that followed that nap. He was being fussy, he couldn't be out his back for too long, but he didn't like laying on his stomach either. When you try to smile at him his look in response pretty told you, 'go to hell'.

Gray had even been so good as to not swear in front of the kid too. That was until Ferrous had bite his finger…

"Gihihi…" escaped the little one's mouth, at the site of Uncle Gray in pain. Gray never noticed until then that the kid was getting pointed teeth.

Gray raised an eyebrow, "So it is Gajeel's kid after all…." Gray muttered bitterly. The poor kid was gonna become as weird as his father. "You're on Diaper duty next time!" Gray called over his shoulder to wherever his wife was in the house. She was trying her best to clean up after this dragon-child. _All kids_ weren't this bad…

Juvia stop herself, she knew the answer to that. Forgive her for the moment of optimism. "Juvia thinks that she is done cleaning."

Gray raised an eyebrow he could see the toll on her. She was tried and he could tell she really didn't want to cook after all that cleaning. He held the dragon-child out towards his wife with a smirk, "Gray thinks his wife deserves a treat."

Juvia took Ferrous and brought him to her chest, exchanging a weird look with her husband, "Why is Gray darling talking so odd?"

"Gray darling is going to get his wife something to eat."

"Chinese?"

"Yes!" He didn't realized that simple word would get him a huge kissed on the cheek.

Juvia face was bright, such a simple word but it was amazing to hear, "Has Juvia ever said how much Juvia loves Gray Darling?"

"Once or twice," he joked before he patted her head.

"Juvia thinks Gray darling should put some clothes on before leaving…" She whispered as she stepped away from him.

"I'm be back."

A knock on their front door startled the pair. Ferrous was unfazed as he was preoccupied with trying to grab at Juvia's bangs. Gray walked over to the doorway ignoring Juvia telling him to put his clothes back on. He opened the door to see the cute blonde that was supposedly had their fertilized egg within her.

Lucy's cheeks were dark and her breathing rapidly, poor thing must have ran over to their house, "I…T-think…i-it took…." She use the wall to brace herself, "I think I'm pregnant…"

 **XxX**

 **Dum! Duh! DAH!**

 **LUCY MAY BE PREGNANT! IT'S HAPPENING! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOO? WHY AM I ASKING YOU? I ALREADY KNOW!**

 **And before I get reviews thinking that Gajeel and Levy are going to die and Ferrous will be adopted by Gray and Juvia. No, they are not going to die. Have sex, yes! Die, no.**

 **Feel free to review.**

 _ **-Later,  
Rosedragon**_


	7. Chapter 7: Coup-contrecoup

**Hey! I'm back! I know, I know it seems like forever since I've updated. I'm super sorry! However, I have my EMT card recertified, plus I made honors list (Go me!). So it is a kinda sort of filler chapter. Well the end is filler. After this the ball is really going to rolling for Lucy.**

 **So on with the show!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters.**

 **xXx**

 **Chapter 7**

"Are you positive?" Erza stated as she gripped onto Lucy's upper arms. Lucy could feel her brain rattling back and forth in her skull (What had Wendy called it? Coup-contrecoup?). Seriously, has Erza never heard of the word gentle?

"I don't know," Lucy squeaked, "I only took the test about a minute ago…"

Erza let out sigh as she leant against the wall of the infirmary. Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Mira, and Cana were all crowded in a small cubicle, just waiting for the results. Lucy really didn't like all this attention that she was getting. Do you know how embarrassing it was to pee (on a stick) with four other people staring at you? When you're sober, it's rather embarrassing. Especially when one is an over-protective mother hen, another wanted to be a mother, one was romance-happy, and then there was Cana just being Cana.

So yeah, peeing… that was a fun time!

"Erza, calm down." Cana began as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "With the way you're acting you would think you were the pregnant one."

"It's a sympathy nerves, I assure you." Erza stated calmly as she crossed her arms over her chest before gesturing towards Lucy, "I'm sure it's comforting to know that you're not alone in a situation like this…"

"I'm just trying to figure out, why we would have pregnancy test here at the guild." Lucy muttered as she started to put her hair up into her signature pigtails.

"Well with Wendy being gone so often," Mira began as she dusted off her dress, "I figured it would be a smart idea to stock up various supplies. For situations like this you know!" Mira tilted her head slightly.

 _ **Of course…**_ Lucy thought as she twirled the end of her pigtail slightly. Situations just like this, constant nausea, smells sending her over the edge. The unknown, yup just for situations like this.

Cana groaned as she pulled out a flask from her coat pocket, "Ugh, I thought this was going to go a lot faster!"

"The box said it would only take three minutes…"Juvia stated as she twirled the empty cardboard box within her hands. Good Mavis, how nervous was she about this? Juvia's hopes of becoming a mother resided with this little stick…and the outcome on that stick.

 _ **Damn**_ , how painful that thought was made Lucy's stomach churn. She never realized how much pressure was on her shoulders. Her hands drifted to settle on top of her stomach, the thought of another life within her brought so many thoughts to her.

Wasn't it wonderful? This little life inside her growing, developing, and living because it was within her… this was when other women would gush about it. Especially living out dreams many little girls had growing up. You know the ones that where they fall in love, get married, and have 33 babies. Yeah those dreams!

Lucy stopped herself when was the last time she had one of those dreams?

Sure that whole incident with Natsu and Virgo, but that was just because of how Natsu acted. You know all shy and always blushing. To see him like that she couldn't help but be drawn to it, right? It wasn't because she wanted to be a mother… right? Honestly, who would want to have children? Pregnancy gets in the way of living life and adventuring.

It's what she had with Natsu now non-stop adventures. Constant travel from town to town and they've always came back to Magnolia. It was where their family was. Perhaps it was why her dreams of having children of her own have stopped. Though she loved this life of adventuring, it wasn't one she wanted to raise a kid in.

She needed a stable life, a husband, a life where she wasn't living job to job because of rent. Lucy felt a sickening feeling wash over her. It was the life she couldn't have with Natsu.

At least that is what should keep telling herself isn't it? That she should be happy with how things are now, with her partner and best friend, nothing more.

So why did Lucy, say yes? Was it just to spite Natsu? To do it just because he was so adamant against her doing it, or because her want to.

Lucy didn't think of herself as petty. Maybe she was so set on doing it because she wanted to know the feeling of pregnancy. Knowing she would never have any kids of her own.

Lucy was not really comprehending the world turning around her. Her thoughts were swirling in her head, she had never _really_ wanted kids…. _ **Why am I doing this?**_ Gray and Juvia were her family, but perhaps this was something that was beyond her control.

 _Lucy…_

Why was she over-thinking this? _**I mean there is still a chance that I'm not pregnant.**_ Lucy felt something pulsing in her skull causing her to have a severe migraine. _**Yeah, let's not jump to conclusions, I'm not pregnant. I'll tell Juvia it's too much to think about! I thought I was ready, she'll understand right?**_

 _Lucy…_ Lucy swallowed, yeah she could do that!

"Lucy!" Cana shout slapping the blonde's cheeks bringing her back to the land of the living, "Damn, you sure spaced out on us!"

Lucy blinked as she pushed her bangs back, "Sorry I was just thinking that I still had rent to pay…"

Cana shook her head holding out her flask towards Lucy, "Girl you need a drink…"

"CANA!"

Cana turned away from the blonde rolling her eyes and retracting her flask, "I was kidding! Geez, you ladies need to untwist your panties and relax." Cana took a swig, "This is one reason why I'll never get pregnant."

"There are others?" Erza joked looking at the scantily clad woman.

Cana glared over at the other woman, "Yes, such as I want a ring on my finger…" as state as she flipped off Erza. The Red-head snorted rolling her eyes as she responded in kind.

Juvia quirked an eyebrow as she looked down at her hand to see where her wedding band sat, "Cana that's the wrong finger…"

"Oh sweetie," Mira stated before she gently patted Juvia on her head, "it just a joke."

"IT'S TIME!" Juvia practically jumped through the group of girls to Lucy's side. Lucy's eyes widen as she reached for the dreaded piece of plastic. Lucy did not know why she had to hold her breathe. It will be a fluke, she probably wasn't pregnant… she was over thinking this!

She had it up to so Juvia could read it over her shoulder. In the little window she could see the faint line forming in the view. Juvia's arms reached around the blonde's frame, squeeze with more force than what Lucy the water woman to possess.

Lucy let her tongue pass from her lips, wetting them, "I'm…"

 **XxX**

Gray bounced the demon-child gently on his knee. Ferrous giggled innocently as his eyes scanned the guildhall. Juvia wasted no time in dragging him and Lucy to guildhall in search of the sky dragonslayer to have confirmation. Of course Juvia bursting through the door did not help keep things quiet at all. Especially considering the blabber-mouth women who were members of their guild.

Gray had a right to say that too! They were his 'sisters' all the more reason Juvia could have been a little more subtle… the whole _"LOVE RIVAL'S PREGNANT!"_ went over _**so**_ smoothly.

Which is the reason why Gray is not walking into the infirmary anytime soon. He was now small little human-sitting. Yes, he was Ferrous a small little human… the word baby… _**Nahhhh**_ _…._ Always creeped Gray out for some reason. Honestly, he had no clue why it did, but it just did. It may have been because the word _ba_ \- that word always made him think of fragile things.

That may have been why he didn't want to use it. Which is why small little human worked so well for him.

It didn't make him think of glass.

Gray hadn't noticed the wandering hand of the little thing in his lap until receiving a harsh tug on his nose. "Ya-ow!" His hand flew up to cover his nose from the curious fingers. Demon child for sure. Ferrous smirk slightly as he reached his hand up towards Uncle Gray's face once again.

Gray pulled back to make sure the kid was not subject to that torment, "You sure do like picking on people, huh kid?"

Gray could have sworn he heard such a distinct fall from the kid's mouth, "Gihihihi…"

 _ **Yup it was totally Gajeel's kid**_. No doubt. _**The poor kid got his father laugh.**_

"Well, well, well," Gray turned to see an older dark-haired male smiling down, "look who got stuck ba-"

"Small little human-sitting!"

Alzack sweat-dropped, "Right… So where is your crew?"

Ferrous started to squirm in Gray's lap. Apparently he was finished with dealing with the ice mage, "My crew?" Gray asked as he reached for a blanket to set on the floor to set the devil-spawn on. Ferrous however had other plans as he started to cry bloody murder.

Alzack smirked as he took a seat across from the flustered male, "Yeah you know: Your wife, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Ezra, and the loud mouth."

"Hold him," Gray stated as he awkwardly held Ferrous towards Alzack. Alzack placed his hands under the munchkin to support him, and drew him into his side allowing the kid to sit somewhat of his hip. "Levy and Gajeel are on a mission."

"Having sex…"

"Thank you! I'm not the only one who assumes that!" Gray cried as he finally unfolded the blanket for Ferrous. He reached into the sack Juvia made sure to grab as they ran out of their house, thank Mavis! He pulled out some of the toys Levy left them and placed them on the blanket, "I have no clue where flame-brain is, and the girls are in the infirmary."

"Oh yeah," Alzack smirked as he bounced the little crying ball gently onto his hip Ferrous seemed to scream a little louder as Alzack moved him, "No could miss the comment about the bun in the oven. I always knew something was going on between her and Natsu."

"It's not Natsu's…"

Alzack quirked an eyebrow at the ice mage in front of him, "Oh that's gotta be awkward for them, huh?" Gray nodded. "Say you were quite sure it wasn't Natsu's kid, you know something that the rest of us don't?" Alzack was still quite aware of Ferrous's twitchiness.

"It's a long story," Gray mumbled as she pinched the bridge of his nose.

Alzack's nose crinkled as he held Ferrous out towards Gray, "Well you got a diaper to change so I think you'll have some time to tell it."

"Wait what?"

"Diaper. Change…." Alzack stated with a smirk.

"You're not gonna help me?"

"Why should I? It's been years since Asuka's needed a diaper."

"But…" Gray begged, "But…"

"Shush!" Alazack chuckled wagging a finger at him, "Dude, just change the diaper and start talkin'!"

xXx

Juvia couldn't hold in her excitement as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, "Juvia can't believe it! Gray and Juvia are going to have child!" The water woman exclaimed as she hugged the blonde celestial mage.

The blonde was shaking as she returned Juvia's hug, "I can't b-b-believe it either…"

Lucy felt the world around her moving slowly. Her heart had stopped all because of the pink indicator that was currently in white-hair mage's hand who was currently blabbering about being an aunt. Actually, Erza and Mira were exciting talking about making a bunch of baby clothes for the newest addition to the Fairy Tail family.

Cana was taking swigs from her flask to _'celebrate'_.

Lucy was glad Juvia was holding her up at the moment because if she wasn't Lucy would be on the floor.

Juvia pulled away with a huge smile on her face. Lucy could feel her heart ache even more at her friend's delight. This wasn't what she was suppose to be feeling at this moment, "Juvia is so grateful to Love Rival." She whispered as she patted Lucy's cheek, "Love Rival is allowing Juvia and Gray to be parents! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucy noticed the tears starting to fall from the water mage.

"You're welcome," Lucy whispered as she gently patted Juvia on the head, "I'm glad I could help."

"Juvia must tell Gray…" Juvia gasped pulling away from Lucy. Lucy leant back her hand gripping the counter to support her weight. " Juvia must tell Gray the news!" The water woman rushed through the door joyfully.

The women smiled as they each filed out of the infirmary.

Lucy waited patiently for all the women to be out the door before she collapsed. The blonde allowed the tears to run down her face.

Lucy could hear the laughter and cheering ring out through the Guildhall. Everyone knew… Everyone knew that the Fullbusters were having a child. All because she wanted them to be happy, despite her what her heart craved. Lucy needed this moment to cry, a moment to remove the brave face, a moment for reality to sink in.

Lucy tried to ignore the pair of arms that wrapped around her. Lucy curled into the familiar button down shirt; she could feel him stroking her hair. Lucy could feel the rumble of his voice from the calming words. Honestly the blonde wish she could have heard his comforting words over her own sobbing.

"T-t-thank y-y-you…" Lucy whispered as she wrapped her arms him, "Capricorn…"

xXx

Lucy sniffed as she opened her apartment door. "I'm home," she whispered to no one in general as entered her home. The guild was not a place she wished to be right now. Not with the happy looks that Juvia and Gray were sharing. The small exchange of kisses, the coos they were giving each other. The fact being that they were having a family because of her.

Living the dream. Some people have all the good luck.

"Where is my luck?" Lucy whispered as laid her jacket onto Natsu's armchair.

'Cause apparently 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia' did not apply to her love-life or to family. Lucy sighed as she gently rubbed her forehead. Lucy gently kicked her shoes off at her writing desk and shuffled towards her room.

She needed to sleep and stay in bed until only the stars know when.

Lucy paused. Her bedroom door was open; Lucy let her hand go to her keys. Her finger subconsciously tapped Loke's key. Lucy peeked around the door; she let her breathe out that she didn't realize she was holding.

Something about the sight of Natsu, Happy, and _Loke_ sleeping on the floor of her bedroom was comforting. She tiptoed her way passed the drooling Zodiac leader; she noticed his dress coat was missing leaving him in a rumpled dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and his typical stylish messy hair was matted down from sweat.

Lucy took his key and gently tapped his forehead. She has questions for him but it can wait for when he was awake. She noticed Loke stir awake, "Ah, Lucy…"

"Hey," she whispered. She ruffled his hair sweetly, "I think you should close the gate… you look tired."

Loke smirked as he quickly grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I think that would be best. Good night my Lady…" The light surround Loke as disappeared back to the spirit realm.

Lucy turned to see her partner was in a similar state as her spirit. Rumbled clothing and covered in sweat, surely the two didn't fight when she was gone. She took her foot and nudged the dragonslayer in his side. He hand shot up and grabbed her foot knocking her off-balance.

"AHHHH!" Lucy hit the ground next to her partner. "OW NATSU!" This time she turned herself to kick him in the head.

"LUCCCE" Natsu whined grabbing his head, he turned to see her next to him, "What was that for?"

Lucy actually looked her partner up and down, he looked exhausted. "For not taking a shower before going to sleep…" she mumbled away from him.

Natsu smirked as he stood up from his sleeping space, "You're such a weirdo…" He held his hand out to her. She took it as he pulled her up from the floor. He let his hands move from her hands up her and over her shoulders. Lucy tilted her head at his actions she could a familiar yet unknown look cross in his eyes. "weirdo…" he mumbled once more.

"What was that flame-brain?" Lucy mumbled back jokingly.

"Nothing…" He leant forward to rest his forehead against hers.

"Ew…." Lucy squealed as she pulled away from him, "You are so sweaty and gross! Why are you so sweaty!" Natsu wrapped his arms around her and tried to wipe his sweat all over her.

Natsu smirked as Lucy wiggled she way out of his arms. He playfully chased the woman around her room, "Come on Lucy! I just want a hug!"

Happy groaned as he turned on Lucy's bed, "Geez, must they be so loud?"

 **xXx**

 **Oh and show of hands who thought it was Loke hugging Lucy back in the infirmary. Sorry I had to break the cliché of Loke always comforting Lucy when Natsu is not around. Besides Natsu and Loke have a surprise for Lucy.**

 **So any guesses as to what the boys were up to?**

 **Well until later my lovelies!**

 **Rosedragon**


End file.
